A smartphone is an advanced cellular telephone that includes functionality similar to that of a personal digital assistant (PDA), including execution of various kinds of applications, as well as that of a mobile phone. Currently, many smartphone applications use an on-board global positioning system (GPS) receiver for location tracking, e.g. navigation, property tracking, and mobility studies of people.